


Happy Valentine's Day

by tv_obsessions



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: I mean you probably have a good idea from the title and the rating, but basically just Max and Liz banging on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm sorry it took like a week to finish up this fic when I was expecting to post it shortly after 2x09 but... 2x09 really bummed me out. I mostly made myself finish this before 2x10 because I have a feeling things are only gonna continue to get rockier for Max/Liz and I was like 80% done already so I didn't want to completely scrap this.
> 
> 2) Ok yes, I know depending on how you look at it, this is either 9 months early or 3 months late. But literally my only thought at seeing hallucination!Max in that suit in 2x03 was 'Oh wow. Liz is gonna be overcome with thirst upon seeing Max like that, huh.' And then seeing the two of them be relentlessly horny since Liz revived him... Like please Liz will see him in that suit and they'll immediately bang. Anyway, I thought what better excuse for Max to wear a suit than a formal event and my brain supplied Valentine's Day so here this is.

"Liz, come on. We're gonna be late for our reservation. I already know you look stunning."

Liz finally walks out of their bedroom, about to make a joke about how she needs to look her best for her man, but the words die on her lips the second her gaze falls upon Max.

He's in a suit and holding a bouquet of roses, and all she can think is that he's never looked sexier.

"Ready to go?"

Liz quickly accepts the bouquet and places it on their kitchen table.

"I say we forget about our plans."

Max laughs, "Liz, it took forever for us to get these reservations. Don't you want our first Valentine's Day to be romantic?"

"Max, you already go above and beyond in the romance department on a daily basis. Plus I'm not interested in food right now."

She cups his face and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, making her desires clear. Max returns the fervor and pulls her closer, so there's no space between them.

Their kissing continues to grow frenzied as their tongues slide together, so Liz pulls away for a second and grabs Max's hand as she leads him to the kitchen. She quickly hops onto the counter and starts undoing Max's belt, as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Liz stops him. "No, keep it on."

Max laughs. "Isn't that going to make this more difficult, Liz?"

"Probably. But I want to see you in this suit while you're inside me."

And with that, Max's complaints about this plan immediately disappear.

They kiss eagerly as he hikes her dress up to her thighs, and Liz successfully pulls off his belt.

Liz helps Max free himself from his boxers and he helps her remove her underwear, and Max asks, "Are you ready?"

Liz wraps her legs around him to pull him closer, only a few inches between them now, and she responds, "Yes. Please just get inside me already."

Max thrusts in and Liz gasps loudly, and she pulls him closer still, her hands digging into his shirt. Max's movements are erratic as he doesn't have much space with Liz clinging to him. He kisses her neck and Liz throws her head back and moans, as he continues with his thrusts. Liz finally releases her hold on him as she comes, and it only takes a brief moment before Max does as well.

Liz still has her arms around him, not wanting Max to pull out yet. They’re both fairly disheveled and Liz decides he definitely looks sexier now, with his tousled hair and his tie askew, than he did pre frantic kitchen sex. Max slips out and Liz whines, already missing the feeling, not being sated yet.

Max laughs silently at that reaction. "I'm not ready to go again, but I could go down on you, if you want." Liz nods, not caring to hide her desperation, as she lies back on her elbows. "Please."

Max smiles and leans over her to kiss her passionately, and then he kisses his way down over her dress, until he finally reaches his destination and buries his head between her thighs. Liz is screaming immediately as she threads her fingers through his hair, and Max continues, eager to make her come. Once she does and Max stops, Liz blindly grabs at him and pulls him into another kiss. It's desperate and all tongue, and it's clear Liz is still wanting more.

They finally stop kissing, both of them gasping for air. Liz starts to slide off the counter, and nearly loses her balance and falls, having forgotten she was still in her heels. As amazing as having sex in their formal wear has been, Liz is suddenly noticing how constricting it feels to still be in her dress. How she wants no more boundaries of clothes between her and Max.

She again grabs Max's hand and starts to lead him to the bedroom. Max is still breathing heavily as he laughs, "So, what's the plan now?"

Liz turns to him, "I don't know, but I know we're going to need the bed."

Once they're in their bedroom, Liz starts unbuttoning Max's shirt. He grabs her hands to stop her. "I thought you liked seeing me in this."

"Max, as much as I love you fucking me while you're in that suit, I need you. All of you. Now."

And with that they're both frantically tearing off each other's clothes and kicking off their shoes.

Once Liz's dress is removed, Max realizes she's in lingerie. New, really nice lingerie. Liz had completely forgotten about it in her lustful haze at seeing Max in his suit, until she notices how heavy his gaze is as it travels her body. He wasn't prepared for this surprise, and next thing he knows, all the lights in their house are off, accompanied by a loud pop. Liz yelps in surprise, but quickly recovers and starts giggling.

"I'm glad my surprise appears to inspire the same reaction that I had when I saw you."

Max would laugh at Liz's comment, but his mind can't hold onto any thought other than how he wants to put his mouth on her and give her as many orgasms as she can handle.

Liz smiles, clearly delighted to receive this attention and she quickly lies on the bed, Max unable to take his eyes off her.

Max hurriedly climbs onto the bed as well and kisses Liz roughly. She returns the intensity of the kiss until he pulls away. He turns his attention to her chest, his mouth finding her skin that isn’t covered by the lingerie, and continues to hold his gaze with Liz as he does so. She can feel herself growing wetter, desperate for more contact from him. He slowly travels down, never breaking eye contact. He reaches his position between her thighs and tests how wet she is with a couple fingers. Liz gasps loudly, feeling as if her whole body is electrified. After a moment of teasing her, Max removes his fingers and places them in his mouth, the two of them still locking eyes. It's too much and she can't contain her needs anymore, begging, "Max, please." And with that his mouth is on her cunt and Liz is moaning again.

Max feels his erection returning as Liz's moans continue to get louder. He loves knowing that he's the one drawing this reaction from her, and even after all these months that they've been together, he still can't believe he's lucky enough to be able to do this for her.

Liz cries out his name as she reaches her orgasm and Max crawls back up towards her, laying beside her, but leaving some space between them as she pants heavily, trying to recover from the intensity of the night so far.

Liz turns her head towards him and their noses nearly brush. Through heavy breaths, she asks, "Are you ready to go again?" 

Max seems vaguely amused. "Liz, don't you need a break?"

"I mean that would probably be recommended given how fast my heart is racing and the fact that I can't catch my breath, but I'm still wet and the only thought I've had since I walked out of this room earlier tonight is that I want you to fuck me raw."

The logical part of Max has the thought that they should at least take a moment before continuing, but the rational side of his brain loses after hearing that response, and within seconds they're kissing again, their tongues pressed together. Max slowly situates himself above Liz as she flips onto her back, and after another moment, he slides in. Liz gasps into the kiss, and Max pulls away to focus on his thrusts, keeping a fast pace and pushing in as deep as he can get. Liz moans loudly as one of her hands digs into the sheets, while her other hand finds Max's and laces their fingers together. It only takes a few more thrusts before they both reach their climaxes. 

They're both starting to feel the edge of exhaustion and they take a moment to enjoy their proximity. Max pulls out and rolls onto his back, "I think I'm reaching my limit." 

Liz is still panting, but she smiles and responds, "That's okay." 

She snuggles up to Max and places her head on his chest. "As great as the sex is, this is my favorite part."

Max laughs. "Happy Valentine's Day, Liz."

"Happy Valentine's Day indeed."


End file.
